finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Acid
.]] Acid is a recurring enemy ability and Blue Magic spell. It often inflicts various status effects when it deals damage to the opponent. Appearances Final Fantasy VI Acid is an enemy ability, found only in the Advance version and used by Abyss Worm, it inflicts Sap to one party member. Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- Acid is an enemy ability used by Bizarre Bug which deals physical, non-elemental damage as well as Poison. Final Fantasy VIII Acid is a Blue Magic spell learned by Quistis from the Mystery Fluid item obtained from the Gayla or its Triple Triad card via refining. Acid does non-elemental damage to one enemy and may add Vit 0, Poison, Petrify, and/or Darkness status effects. However, this all depends on the Crisis Level Quistis is in: The lower her HP when used, the higher the chance of using the highest Crisis Level version of the move. The statistics of this spell is as follows per Crisis Level: * Crisis Level 1: Base power of 30, can inflict Poison.[http://www.gamefaqs.com/ps/197343-final-fantasy-viii/faqs/58936 Final Fantasy VIII Battle Mechanics FAQ by ForteGSOmega] * Crisis Level 2: Base power of 38, can inflict Poison and Blind. * Crisis Level 3: Base power of 44, can inflict Poison, Blind, Silence, and Vit 0. * Crisis Level 4: Base power of 52, can inflict Poison, Blind, Silence, Vit 0, and Petrify. Final Fantasy Tactics Advance Acid is learned from Flans and inflicts a random status ailment on the target, usually being either Disable or Stop. The spell costs 12 MP to cast. Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Acid is used by the Flan family and inflicts a random status ailment on the target. Blue Mages cannot learn this ability. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: The Crystal Bearers Acid is a monster ability the Bloodbones. It deals heavy damage at a medium range. Final Fantasy Legend III Acid is a physical attack that damages one enemy. Pentagon, Serpent, and Agron can use this attack. Bravely Default Acid is an ability used by Slimes. It deals damage to the target and cuts its Physical Defense to 75%. Pictlogica Final Fantasy Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Final Fantasy Record Keeper Acid is an ability used by several enemies. It deals moderate physical damage to one target. ''Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Gallery VIICC Acid.jpg|Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII-. Quistisacid.jpg|Final Fantasy VIII. FFTA Acid.png|Final Fantasy Tactics Advance. FFTA2 Acid.png|Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift. FFLIII Acid.png|Final Fantasy Legend III. FFAB Acid - Quistis SR.png|Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SR). FFAB Acid - Quistis SR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SR+). FFAB Acid - Quistis SSR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR). FFAB Acid - Quistis SSR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR+). FFAB Acid - Quistis Legend SR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SR Legend). FFAB Acid - Quistis Legend SR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SR+ Legend). FFAB Acid - Quistis Legend SSR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR Legend). FFAB Acid - Quistis Legend SSR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR+ Legend). FFRK Acid.png|''Final Fantasy Record Keeper. Etymology References it:Acido Category:Status enemy abilities Category:Recurring Blue Magic